


Not According to Plan

by thekingslover



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Halloween, High School AU, M/M, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-18
Updated: 2014-10-18
Packaged: 2018-02-21 16:09:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2474309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thekingslover/pseuds/thekingslover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Cas go to a haunted house.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not According to Plan

Dean has the _best_ plan. He’s going to take Cas to the haunted house and then comfort him with some hugs and hand-holding when Cas inevitably gets scared.

"I’m here," he’ll say. "I’ve got you."

It’s a great plan.

Except for one small detail.

This haunted house is scary as fuck.

Dean’s jumping at every whining door, every creaky floorboard, every shadow that moves too-smoothly across the room.

And Cas is just standing there, stoic, like he was born and raised in a creepy ass haunted house. Dean will never stay the night at Cas’s house ever again, he swears to _God_.

"Dean," Cas says and Dean nearly jumps out of his skin because it’s dark and Dean didn’t see Cas move closer to him. "Dean," Cas says again, softer.

Something touches Dean’s hand. _Something touches his hand._

Dean freezes. He thought they had a no touching rule in this haunted house. _Oh my God_ , what if it isn’t an actor but an actual ghost? _Holy shit_ , what is touching his hand?

"It’s alright," Cas says, and Dean realizes at last that the touch is warm. Familiar. _Cas_. “I’m here.”

Cas takes Dean’s hand in his. Dean clamps his fingers down, locking them in place like a vice. No way is he letting Cas go.

He half expects Cas to mock him, but he doesn’t say anything - not when Dean shrieks at the flashing lights, or when he leaps into Cas’s side as someone jumps out from behind a crate.

Cas whispers, “I’ve got you.”

When they finally have the exit in sight, Dean yanks Cas along. He can’t breath easy until they are outside.

Eventually, his heart rate evens out. He loosens his hold on Cas’s hand. Cas doesn’t let go though.

Dean looks at him.

Cas just smiles. “I like holding your hand.”

"Yeah?" Dean says. Cas’s smile is infectious; he can feel one curl his own lips - until shrill laughter sounds from inside the house.

Dean jumps into Cas’s awaiting arms.

"I like this, too." Cas says before Dean can get too embarrassed.

Okay, so the date didn’t really go according to plan, but with Cas holding him, Dean’s having a hard time caring.

"Me, too, Cas." Just… "No more haunted houses. _Please_.”

"Anything you wish, Dean."

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my tumblr 'thekingslover' on 10/17/2014. Thanks to a lovely Anon for the prompt! And thank you for reading :)


End file.
